Mist Before Light
by KagomeAngel01
Summary: The Quest they have been on for more than a year is about to be fufilled as they got closer and closer to the last shards. But a Mist Naraku casted over the Easten Lands seem to leave Kagome in his clutches.Can they save her...before its too late?
1. Here We Go

Helllloo peoples!!! I havent written a story in a while, serious writer's block i swear! dont you hate that? lol anyway here's another adventure. It's not a sequel to my last story though, What si this mist you say? read and find out!

Chapter 1

Here We Go

"Bye mom, I'm leaving!" Kagome yelled as she dragged her backpack to the well. "Be back soon honey, be safe!" her mom yelled back. Kagome chuckled to herself. Safeness? In the Feudal Era? There was no such thing! She dropped her backpack into the well, and sat there for a second.

'Should I bring my books too? I have been getting behind a lot lately, and there is a huge history test I have to study for. .."

But then then she decided against it. 'Whats the point? I probably wont be back in time anyway, we're already getting closer and closer to Naraku and the last of the Jewel Shards. It'll probably slow us down..and besides, I still remember the last time I brought a book with me.

Flashback

"Kagome what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Reading a book." she replied calmly as she leaned her back against a tree. It was her diary.

"What the hell for? We're in the middle of a quest, we have no time for things such as a book!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo hopped up from under her arms.

"What's a book?" he asked. " It's something that hold stories in them, people like to read them in their spare time. Each book always has a different story." Shippo got excited. "Let me see!" he took the book from Kagome and held it upside down.

Kagome giggled. "You read it this way Shippo." she said as she turned the book around for him."Why does it have a lock on it?" Shippo said curiously. "Well, this is a different kid of book, people write their thoughts and feelings into this book, the reason why theres a lock is so other people wont read it."

Inuyasha stood there in anger feeling as if they didn't even hear him.

Aff- affectionate?" Shippo said.

"Very good!" Kagome said with a smile. "Hey! Inuyasha you're name is in here!" he yelled.

Kagome blushed. 'Shippo, did you have to say that?' she thought.

Inuyasha turned around to look at him. "Funny, it should say dog- breath!" Shippo cracked. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Uh oh." Shippo said to himself he got up and started running. "AHHHHHHH!!!" he screamed.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WORM!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after him. "It's every single morning with these two." Kagome muttered to herself as she smiled.

Inuyasha bonked Shippo on the head. "OW!!" he yelled. Kagome walked over to them calmly.

"Inuyasha?" she said with a smile.

Inuyasha got scared, "Y- yes?" he stuttered.

"Sit boy." she said sweetly.

Inuyasha sit the ground with a THUD! As he groaned in agony, Kagome let out a giggle. .

End Flashback

Kagome smiled at the memory. 'Here we go again.' she thought as she jumped into the well.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the lips of the Bone Eaters Well. Growing impatient as ever. "What the hell is taking her so long?" he yelled looking down into the well. "Inuyasha she's only been gone two days." Sango stated. 

" Sango you know how cranky Inuyasha gets when Kagome's not here." Miroku whispered. "I heard that!" he yelled at them.

" I hope she brought me something" Shippo said as he looked down in the empty well. "Well all I know is, I'm gonna have second thoughts about this the next time she wants to go-" he didn't finish his sentence. A big yellow backpack hit him in the back of the head. Kagome crawled out of the well.

"Kagome!" Shippo said as he jumped on her. Kagome laughed "Hey Shippo, did you miss me?" she asked with a smile. "Only a whole a lot!" he said "Did you bring me anything?" he said as he looked up at her. "Why yes I did. Where is my back pack?" she said in confusion. She looked over to Sango helping Miroku take the backpack off of Inuyasha's head.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha said with a mad tone. He stood up and walked over to her. " Do you have to make such a big entrance?!" he yelled. "Pardon me? How was I supposed to know you were in the way of my backpack?!" she yelled pointing at him. "Well maybe you should check where your throwing things!" he yelled back. "Maybe you should move out of the way when I throw things!" she screamed.

"Can we not argue? We have to get moving." Miroku said as he stepped in the middle of them. Sango hopped on Kilala with Miroku behind her. Kagome stomped her way to her bike

'That Inuyasha, always starting a fight!' she thought angrily. Shippo hopped in the basket with a smile on his face.

'Why do I always have to carry the backpack? What does she carry in here? A house?!' he thought. There eyes met for a moment. They looked away.

'She's so beautiful.' He admitted to himself.

'He's so gorgeous.' she thought.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha, and back at Kagome

"Here we go." he said dully to himself.

* * *

Okay so you didnt find out what the mist was but i promise you will in the next chapter! Well what do you think? Please leave review i reely need to see what i can improve, and tell me if you like it or not! that way i can write another Chapter!! yay! lov yaz! Untill next time! 

**KagomeAngel01**


	2. The Mist

Hey hey hey peoples!!! I hope you like my stories so far! I need! Reviews! Please send some if you can. Well here you go! The Second chapter!

Chapter 2

The Mist

The gang was growing tired, so they stopped at a nearby village to relax and get some rest. However, Kagome wandered off to a meadow, she always loved to watch the sun go down. She sat in a bed of sunflowers and jasmines. ' I've grown to love Inuyasha so much.' she thought as she looked up at the amber-orange sky. It reminded her of his glowing serious eyes. The eyes so loved to stare into, to get lost in. 'He's always protecting me too. I guess I really am safe here, at least while he's around.' Her mind wandered to Kikyo and how he loved her so many years ago, and still loved her to this day. She saw the look on Kikyo's face as she went in to kiss him. She loved him too.

' There's no place for me here, Inuyasha would never have room for me in his heart.' she thought.

She sighed sadly. ' But I cant stop myself from coming here, I don't know what I'd do if I did stop coming, I cant abandon them, …there like my family.'

"There you are." Inuyasha said as he sat next to her. His voice snapped Kagome out of her thoughts. "Inuyasha." she whispered. He watched as sadness filled her eyes. ' Great, you made her sad, nice going dog breath!' his conscience told him. "What's you're problem?" he said.

'O yeah, that's consoling her alright..' his mind told him.

"Nothing." she said as she looked away from him.

"Look, if it was about this morning then I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that." He said as he watched her expressions. "It's not that.." she said quietly. "Then what is it?" he asked confusingly.

"Well… it's just that..Inuyasha I-" she started to say. She was interrupted by a villager running across the meadow and stumbling over them. "Hey!," Inuyasha yelled as he stood up and picked the man up by the collar of his kimono. "Watch where you're going!"

"They've gone mad! Mad!" the man said in a frightened tone. "I've got to get out of here!" Kagome stood up "What's going on? Why are you running away from you're home?" she questioned. "Please let me go! I have leave I have to get away from here they've gone mad! I've got to -" Inuyasha smacked him in the face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said angrily.

"What?" he said as if he did nothing wrong.

He set the man down. "Now, why are you high tailing it out of here?" Inuyasha asked him.

"The Mist! The Mist has returned!" he yelled. "What Mist?" Kagome said.

" A while ago, a very powerful demon cast a spell on all of the Eastern Lands. The Mist possessed whoever it chose, and turned them against there friends and family, villages were destroyed as much as the victims families and homes. My whole village was overtaken by this Mist. It's a horror that's more than I can bear." he said with tears in his eyes. "They are destroying each other and I simply cannot stay and watch!" he said as he ran away.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled, but the man ran into the woods.

"Ah who cares about a stupid mist? It can never do any real damage, why don't people just clear out of here?" Inuyasha said. Kagome tugged on his arm.

" Come on!" she yelled.

"Where are we going?" he asked her.

"To the village! Miroku, Sango and Shippo are there! What if the mist affects them? We have to go and help them!!" she said worriedly.

Inuyasha groaned, knowing with Miroku's spells they'd be protected. But he went along with her anyway.

* * *

"Yes Kagome, go help you pathetic friends." voice said as he looked through Kanna's mirror. "You are a strange but strong girl, Kikyo's reincarnation nevertheless." Naraku's eyes glowed red as he sent more of the mist over the land.

"And soon you will be mine.."

* * *

Well? Good? Bad? Leave a review!!

** KagmeAngel01**


	3. Kagome

Hello again everybody! I'm hoping you liked my last chapters because I made a chapter three!! Lol

Special Thanks To:

_**MadeNew**_

_**XOKidaNInuyashaXO**_

_**DevilKagome **_

For sending me reviews on my story, it helped me a lot and kept me motivated to write something better than what I wrote before. **Anyone who writes me a review will always get a special thanks from me.** Well anyway hope you enjoy Chapter three!!

Chapter 3

Kagome

"Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango said as she held Shippo, who was crying into her battle suit. "I'm sure they're okay." Miroku said. He put a barrier around them so they wouldn't be affected by the Mist.

They stood hidden in the woods. Sango looked out at the village in awe houses and fields and farms were on fire. People were hacking each other to death, little children ran scared of their own mother and father. Sango couldn't help but cry. "What kind of wicked demon would do such a thing?" she said sadly.

"I want Kagome!" Shippo wailed through his tears. Sango stroked his back, Kilala stood lookout for anything out of the ordinary.

" Let's just hope this all ends soon." Miroku said as he turned his eyes from the bloodied scene before him.

* * *

"Kagome watch out!" Inuyasha said as he covered her from the flaming wood that was about to hit her on the head. He picked her up and started running through the village. A possessed villager stepped out in front of him and knock Kagome out of his hands. She fell to the ground and cut her arm on the blade of a knife. She screamed in pain.

The man tried to attack her but Inuyasha snapped his neck with ease. One by one the possessed came to attack Inuyasha. Inuyasha fought them back. "Kagome! Get out of here!" he screamed. Kagome couldn't breathe the Mist was chocking her. "I wont leave you!" she yelled back as she coughed.

Inuyasha slashed one man with his sword, and ripped his claws against another man's face. "Just go! NOW!" Inuyasha yelled at. Kagome got up and ran as fast as she could, even though she didn't want to, she knew she had to leave.

She had to save her life.

Inuyasha threw all the villagers off him. They came towards him with torches and knifes and swords. Thier eyes glazed with evil Inuyasha looked around him, he was surrounded. Completly. And there was no way out.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself .

"If it's a fight you want.."

He cracked his knuckles and smirked at them.

"Then it's a fight you get."

* * *

Kagome ran with all her might, she felt stiches in her side but she didnt slow down, she had to get out of there. She tripped over apile of woods and scraped her knees, but she got up and ran again.

Then she got an uneasy feeling..

Someone was following her.

She felt the blade of a sword slash her shoulder. She cried out in agony as she held her bleeding wound. She turned around to see a man with dark eyes, black as coal. He held the sword above his head and was about to bring it down onto her head..

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango screamed.

Sango's Hiraikotsu flew through the air and sliced them an in half. The mist rose from his body and blinded Kagome's vision.

She couldn't see..

She couldn't breathe..

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled as they ran over to her. "Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay!" Shippo wailed. Kilala mewed in sadness.

"She cant breathe!" Miroku said. "We have to get her some help!" Sango held on to her hand, tears falling down on her face.

"Hold on Kagome." she said. That was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

" Hold on."

* * *

So do you like it? Yes? No? Maybe? So? Please send a review, tell me what you think!

**KagomeAngel01**


	4. Spiders

Keep sending those reviews guys! I need them! I think this chapter is going to be my best so far. I hope you like it!!

Chapter 4

Spiders

Dream

_Kagome was running through a dark forest, looking for someone_..

"_Where are you?" she called._

_She came to a clear spot on the woods. Miroku, Inuyasha. Shippo, Kilala, and Sango, had their backs turned to her. _

"_Guys, what's going on?" she asked them._

_They didn't turn around. All of a sudden they were standing in the middle of a burning village. Kagome could feel the heat from the fire on her skin. She saw the dead bodies of the villagers lying on the floor, their blood pouring from them._

"_Guys we have to leave!" Kagome yelled at them._

_Miroku turned around. "You did this." he said in a dreary voice._

"_What?" she said confusingly._

_The rest of them turned around to look at her. " You killed these people! You burned this village!" Sango screamed at her._

"_What?! No! I didn't I-" she was cut off. "We trusted you, you're a killer." Inuyasha said with nothing with bitter hatred in his words. _

"_We were you're friends." Shippo said with tears in his eyes._

_Kagome felt something in her hands. A blade, still drenched in blood, and so were her hands.._

"_No!! No!!" She screamed. She saw the burning torch still at her feet. _

_Her friends faded away…everything faded away. She was alone in the dark. She looked at her wrists. They had spiders on them. Naraku's symbol of the spider. She gasped in horror._

_All of a sudden she hear laughter._

_Scornful laughter. Naraku._

_She fell to her knees and covered her ears. _

"_NO!I DIDNT DO IT!! I'M NOT A KILLER!! NO! NOO!" she screamed over and over. _

" _You will be mine.." Naraku whispered. _

End Dream

Kagome was drenched in sweat, her eyes flickered open to a blurry vision of someone looking down at her. She blinked a couple more times as her vision came to view.

"S-Sango?" she muttered.

Sango looked down on her with joyful tears in her eyes. From they way she looked Kagome could tell that she hadn't slept for a while. Sango wrapped her arms around her and cried into her shoulder. "Kagome, you're awake!"

She sat up as Sango wiped her tears away.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"You've been unconscious for a week." Sango said sadly. She looked down at her hands in her lap. For some reason she didn't want to look Kagome in the eye. "We didn't know if you were going to live." she added. "You turned pale sickly color, and you kept sweating so much, and then last night.. your heart stopped altogether.."

Kagome stared at her in unison. "Where is everybody? Where's Inuyasha?"

"We all thought that you left us. Miroku took a walk to deal with his sadness, Shippo went with him. We never told him anything, we figured it wouldn't be the hardest on him.. but it turns out it was the hardest on Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Where is he?" Kagome asked heatedly.

"That's that thing…we don't know. He just stormed out with tears in his eyes." she said.

Kagome shot up and ran out of the hut they were in. "Kagome wait!" Sango screamed. But Kagome lost the sound of her voice as she ran into the woods.

'I'm not dead Inuyasha..I'm not dead.' she thought.

* * *

Inuyasha slashed down a tree. " **HOW COULD SHE LEAVE ME?!?!"** he screamed to the sky. Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, leaving a trail of destruction along the way.

'**WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP LEAVING ME? WHY? WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE!?**' he thought angrily as he slashed down another tree. Inuyasha stopped in his path and fell to his knees. He covered his face with his hands.. Little droplets of tears fell on his haroi.

'Kagome don't go, don't leave me here, I need you..' he thought.

Just as he thought that he smelled her. Her scent.

His head shot up. "Kagome." he whispered. He jumped up and trailed her scent.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she looked around. "Inuyasha!" All of a sudden she felt herself being swooped up. Familiar hands..

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed happily as she saw his face. He spun her around and put her down.

"Is it really you Kagome?" He said as he touched her face. " Yes it's me, I'm alive." Kagome said as she smiled dimly. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms, and held her there. 'My Kagome..' he thought.

"Kagome, promise me you'll never leave me..please.. I.. I cant go on without you." he whispered.

Kagome felt tears crawling down her face. She clung tighter to him.

"Never Inuyasha, I promise.." she whispered back.

She stayed there and hugged each other for a while. All of a sudden, she felt pain. She cried out, Inuyasha let go of her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Her hands were pulsing. Kagome cried out in agony again. She looked at her wrists..

Spiders..

* * *

Dun Dun Dun!!! What happens next you say? Find out in my next chapter!

**KagomeAngel01**


	5. Naraku

Hey Everyone!

Thank you so much for the reviews. But I decided to make something out of it. I'll run a contest, because the more reviews I get the more people will start to read my story. So …

**The Person That Sends Me The Most Reviews..**

After the story I'll write a whole page just thanking you for you're help. I'll add you to my favorite authors list, and I'll review every chapter of your story that you write. I promise. It's the least I can do for writing your reviews. :o)

Chapter 5

**Naraku**

"No! It cant be! T- that was just a dream I-" she stuttered. But she knew that dream had something to do with the symbols on her wrists. She knew that dream meant that something bad was going to happen, and it involved her.

"Kagome, slow down what's wrong?" Inuyasha said as he held her hands, and gasped when he saw the bloodshot red spiders on her wrists.

She snatched her hands from him and tried to cover them up. But she knew Inuyasha saw what he already needed to see. 'I cant stay around him like this, or any of my friends. I could put them in danger. There's only one demon that can undo this curse.' she thought.

"Kagome's why is there-" Inuyasha started to say, but was cut off when she started to run away from him, as fast as she could.

"Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after her. Her wrists were pulsing, she held in her cries of pain. She knew Inuyasha was running after her, and he was coming up pretty quick. She had to find some way to lose him.

She ran through the branches and trees of the woods, doging every tree that got in her way. Why hasn't he caught up yet? Being half demon he would of caught her by now.

She could feel it..she had more power, she was moving quicker, her vision was sharper. She clenched her fists and ran as fast as she could until she could her Inuyasha calling her name anymore, until he was out of reach..

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. Kagome's scent disappeared. He sniffed the air frantically trying to find some trail of her smell

Nothing.

"**KAGOME**!" he yelled.

* * *

Kagome staggered a few more steps and fell to her knees. She was breathing hard, an inch from passing out. She stared at her hands, images of her hands drenched in blood flashed in her head. 

'This isn't happening, this isn't happening..' she thought. But as much as she tried to wish it away, they were still there staring up at her.

"Frightened I see." Naraku's voice said.

Kagome's head shot up and looked around. "Where are you?" she yelled bitterly. Naraku appeared in front of her, in his white gorilla suit. " Kagome my precious Kagome."

"You! You did this to me!" she screeched. She ran at him and tried to him, but he caught her hand in the air. "Now now dearest you wouldn't want to do that would you?" Naraku said with an evil look in his eyes. A black aura formed around Kagome's hands and turned her spider scars black.

Pain shot through her body, she screamed in pain. Her hand feel from his as she held her body in agony, trying to stop the pain scorching throughout her body. "Stop! Please stop!" she pleaded.

Naraku waved his hand, and the pain stopped. She sat on her knees panting, as she glared up at him. "What do you want from me?" she said angrily.

"You are Kikyo's reincarnation, are you not?" he said, she didn't answer, he went on. " Maybe I could use your powers to my advantage. Join me, you can be my queen, and together, we shall rule this realm and the next! After we get of your weak friends. Then there's nothing that can stand in our way." he said with a smirk.

" You're crazy!" she yelled.

"Oh am I?" he said slyly. "Do you not see the scars on your hands? I made them! I can control you and make you do whatever I please, all with the snap of my fingers." he said. "Your powers are no match for mine."

"I use my powers for good, I don't waste them on a pathetic demon like you!" she screamed.

"Strong words, for a strong miko, a fine quality in a wife." he said.

"I will **NEVER **marry you!" she exclaimed.

"Why young priestess, you have no other choice. Inuyasha will never love you, he's still in love with that piece of clay. He does not want you, he never will." he said. "No.. NO!" she screamed. With a wave of his hands Kagome stood on her feet.

"W-what's happening?" she said to herself. She began to move towards Naraku, who held out a ring with a black diamond on it.

" Come my dear don't be shy." he said as he laughed.

"No! Stop!" she screamed, but her body kept moving forward.

"When I put this ring on your finger, my spell will cast over the rest of your body! You will forget all about your home, and your friends, you will remember nothing but me, and that I'm your master." Naraku said bitterly.

She tried to stop herself she tried to break free. But Naraku's control made her hold her hand out. Naraku slid the rig on her finger.

A black aura spread all over her body, her eyes flickered from brown chestnut to nothing but black orbs. Naraku laughed.

"Now my queen, where is your home?" he said.

" I am home.." she said as she smirked.

* * *

Oh my God Kagome no!!!! What does Naraku have up his sleeves? What will happen next? You'll find out in the next chapter, see you soon!! 

**_KagomeAngel01_**


	6. Kill Them

I'm back again! Well you guys are really a big help, you guys are soo motivational! Sorry I haven't been writing lately, serious writers block. But I'm back! Special thanks to..

**Moonless night starry sky**

**Catlover260**

My new review senders, thank you so much for you help, I really needed it! The contest is still in play guys!! Please keep sending those reviews. :)

Chapter 6

Kill Them

"She's okay! She's awake!" Sango exclaimed happily as Miroku smiled.

"Where's Kagome, Sango?" Shippo said as he searched around the hut for her.

"She went to look for Inuyasha," she stated. " It was the strangest thing, it was like she was awake the entire time, she didn't feel any pain when she woke up, everything was erased from her memory."

"That's weird, are you sure?" Miroku asked her, she nodded.

All of a sudden Inuyasha bursted through the door. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS ALIVE?!" he yelled at Sango.

" I didn't even know myself! She just got up and ran off looking for you." she yelled back. "Where have you been? Maybe if you were here then you would of known." Inuyasha looked from Sango to Shippo to Miroku.

"I found her.. I held her, and she ran away from me. I tried to follow her, but her scent disappeared." he said tensely.

" Why would she run away from you? She ran into the woods just to find you." Shippo said.

"There's something wrong with her, as I was holding her, and she screamed and broke away from me. She tried to cover it up, but I already saw the scars of Naraku's spiders on her wrists.

"What?!" Sango yelled.

"I knew Naraku had something to do with this!" Miroku said.

"Well we cant just stand here! We have to go find her!" Inuyasha said as he started out the door, and was surprised when nobody was following him. "What are you guys waiting for?" she asked them.

"Inuyasha, we have no idea where she could possibly be." Miroku said.

"Maybe we should wait for her to come back." Sango added.

Inuyasha laughed sarcastically. "Oh I see, after all Kagome has done for us. After all the times she fought for us and kept us protected, you're just going to leave here out there and let her fall into Naraku's hands!" he yelled. "Look, I don't care who comes with me, but right now Kagome is out there, lost and on her own. And no matter what it takes I'm going to find her. Whether you help me or not." he stormed out of the hut.

"Wait!" Miroku said. "I'm coming."

Shippo hopped up on his shoulder. "Me too!" he said excitedly.

"Kilala!" Sango yelled. Kilala turned into her demon form and They climbed on top of her. And they went off into the sky. With Inuyasha trailing them on the ground.

'Kagome, wherever you are. Please be safe.' Inuyasha thought.

* * *

"How do I kill them?" Kagome asked him as she looked through Kanna's mirror at her friends. Her eyes were glazed with evil, and Naraku enjoyed every moment of it. 

" You'll think of something." he said. "Now go."

"Right away, my king." and with that she left the castle.

Naraku, did a spell on Kagome so nobody could sense that she was coming. He hid the scars on her hands from the human eye so nobody would expect anything either.

"This will be interesting." Naraku muttered as he chuckled.

* * *

"Inuyasha I'm tired." Shippo whined as he pouted. 

"You're breakin' my heart." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

" Inuyasha I really think we should stop and rest for a little bit, we've been out all night." Miroku spoke up.

"It's only for a couple of hours Inuyasha, we'll find her, but we cant keep looking for her night and day without any food or sleep." Sango said.

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha said.

Kilala landed from out of the air, and they hopped off. Inuyasha turned to them. "You guys can sleep, but I'm not going to rest until Kagome is found!" he yelled. And with that he fled away.

"Inuayasha!" Shippo yelled. But he was already to far away from Shippo to hear him. "Ah, he's so hard headed."

* * *

'Kagome where are you?' he thought as he ran. 

'Why did you run away from me.?'

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered faintly. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around to see her. She was smiling at him.

"It's me.." she whispered again. Inuyasha smiled as he ran to her. "Kagome! Where have you been, everyone's been looking for you!" he exclaimed happily.

She turned and ran from him.

"Follow me.."

Inuyasha ran after her. "Kagome! Where are you going?" he yelled after her. She led him to a cliff. She stood there and waited for him to come.

Inuyasha ran to her side. "Kagome, are you okay?" he said as he held on to her shoulders. He looked into her eyes…they didn't have the same glow as they used to. They looked dead, and cold.

She fell into his arms catching him by surprise. He waited for a few seconds, then wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you." he whispered.

"Inuyasha, you must do something for me.." she whispered again.

'Why is she whispering?' he thought.

"What? What do you want me to do?" he asked her.

"You must.."

Kagome's eyes turned pitch black as her nails grew longer and plunged straight through Inuyasha's body.

"Die for me.." She said.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide eyed and in shock as he yelled in pain. He was on his knees, searching Kagome's face for an explanation.

"Kagome, this isn't you!" he grunted, blood was pouring from his body.

"You must die.." In one swift movement, Kagome pushed him off the cliff,

"**KAGOME!**" he yelled as he fell.

"One down, four to go." she said to herself as she smiled bitterly.

* * *

Kagome snap out of it! Find what happenes in my next chappie! luv ya! 

KagomeAngel01


	7. Victims

Whoop! Whoop! Lol heyyy everyone!! Back with chapter seven! Special thanks to:

MadeNew

Moonless night starry sky

Because these people were the only ones to leave a review my last chappie Dont you people wanna win this contest? lol Thanks so much! Well here's Chapter 7!

Chapter 7

**Victims**

"Hm, are you sure you don't want us coming with you Miroku?" Sango said in concern.

"It's okay, I'm just going to find us some food, you stay here and make sure the fire doesn't go out." Miroku said.

Sango watched him walk away, and hoped that he would be safe. "C'mon you two little fur balls, it's time to get you clean."

"Aw man, do I have to?" Shippo whined. Kilala chimed in with a purr. Sango giggled as she pulled a beetle out of Kilala's fur.

"Yes you have to." she said with a smile. She grabbed Kilala and started to walk towards the hot spring that they passed along the way. But she stopped when she saw that Shippo wasn't following her. " Aren't you coming?" she said to him.

Shippo ran over to Kagome's yellow backpack. "Yeah, I'm just getting the bubbly stuff Kagome always brings from her time. I'll be there in a minute." he said as he went through Kagome's backpack, pulling out things and throwing them left and right.

Sango shrugged and went ahead with Kilala in her hands. Kilala, mewed and mewed as if telling her to wait for him. " Oh Kilala, he's big enough to grab some bubbles and meet us at the spring, he'll be fine." she said uncertainly.

"Right?"

* * *

Miroku was dragging a net full of fish to the campsite. "Maybe I should of let Sango come." he said to himself as he struggled. "She's strong enough to carry this damned net of fish."

He grunted out of frustration as he dragged the fish across the forest floor but suddenly he stopped, he felt a familiar presence.

He turned around to see a green skirt and brown shoes.

"Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed.

He could see her, but she was hidden from the neck up. She held her bow and arrow in one hand. She didn't move an inch.

"Kagome, we've been looking all over for you." Miroku said.

She didn't say a word.

"Kagome?" he said confusingly. Why was she hiding?

"Why are you-" he stopped in mid-sentence.

Kagome raised her bow and aimed her arrow right at his heart.

And shot..

* * *

Sango moved lower into the spring, letting the warm water cover her shoulders. She thought about Kagome, and the time she saw Inuyasha naked. 'She screamed so loud.' she thought as she giggled lightly to herself.

'Kagome, wherever you are, come back to us soon, we need you.' she thought.

Then she got an uneasy feeling. It was quiet..

Too quiet..

Kilala wasn't purring anymore.

"Kilala?" Sango said out loud. No answer.

And that's when she saw the blood dripping down into the spring, Sango gasped in horror.

Kilala was shot in the shoulder with an arrow.

Kagome's arrow!

"Kilala!" Sango screamed. But she didn't have a chance to run to her.

Kagome snuck up on her from behind and slammed her head down into the water. Sango frantically struggled and brought her head back up. She looked up at Kagome's face.. Her evil, bitter smile and her eyes filled with so much hatred as they stared back at her.

Sango's blood ran cold. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Ka-Kag-" she started to say. But Kagome plunged her head back under the water. Sango tried to pull her head up put she couldn't, water splashed everywhere as she struggled to breathe. Kagome's happy smiling face flashed through her mind.

'Kagome..' she thought. She was losing.

Finally, Sango gave up all hope, she stopped struggling.

Kagome let go of her head.

And watched as Sango's body slid into the water.

* * *

"Hm, where was that spring again?" Shippo said as he scratched his head. He looked left and right. 'Was it this way?' the thought as he walked down the road.

"Shippo!" a familiar voice said.

"He turned around and looked up to see Kagome standing right behind him.

"Kagome!!" he yelled he hugged her leg and started cry. "Oh, I thought we'd never find you!" she knelt down and picked him up.

"I'm okay now." she said with a smile. " I got you something." she pulled out a lollipop and placed it in his hand. "Go ahead, eat it."

" Okay! If you insist!" Shippo ripped the wrapper of the candy and stuck it in his mouth.

An evil smile made its way across Kagome's face.

A bitter taste filled Shippo's mouth, and he spit the lollipop out.

Poison!

Kagome's eyes turned pitch black again. "Do you not like the lollipop I gave you dearest Shippo?" she said with an evil cackle.

" I feel sick.. Kagome..No, y-you didnt!" Shippo said.

His skin turn a grayish pale color, blood started dripping out of his nose. He fell to his knees and started breathing really hard. Blood started pouring out of his mouth. "How could you? How could you?!" he repeated over and over.

"I don't even need to stick around for this. You'll die in a matter of minutes." Kagome said bitterly, and with that she disappeared.

Shippo took his final breath.

And collapsed to the floor..

* * *

Oh No! What's going to happen??? I need your reveiws guys i need to no if u like this story, cause it keeps me motived. plse help me out.:( until next time!

**KagomeAngel01**


	8. Nami

Guys I'm begging you, please no rude reviews. It really isn't a joy to read them and its really discouraging. But other than that you guys are doing a great job. Thanks for all of your support. I really appreciate it and its really nice of you to tell me what you think, I think chapter is gonna be pretty good, I really really really hope u like it because I worked on it for a while. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

**Nami**

"You have done well Kagome, I am pleased with your performance." Naraku said with a smirk.

"Thank you, master." She said.

"Now, I want you to drink this, it will help you to regain your strength for when I need you again." Naraku said as he placed a vile in her hand. Kagome obediently opened it and drank.

Naraku smirked..

All of a sudden Kagome felt dizzy, 'What's happening?' she thought. Then she collapsed into Naraku's arms. 'Perfect.' he thought. "Kagura, come to me this instant." he demanded.

"What do you want?" she answered shrilly as she walked into the room.

"There is no need for your rudeness wench." he said as he glared at her. She scoffed "Whatever, did you want something?" Naraku put Kagome's body in her hands. "Put her in a safe place, I will be needing her soon."

"Yes, my lord." she said as she left the room. "Jackass." She grunted as she put Kagome on her feather and flew off to the northern part of Naraku's castle.

Naraku turned to a crystal ball and waved his hand over it. It glowed a grayish color.

A woman's voice came from inside.

"_Naraku.." _it whispered.

"_Naraku.."_

"Yes, my love." he replied.

"_Release me.."_

"_Please release me.."_

" I will, we must wait for the sun to set, then we will be reunited again, I promise you." he said quietly.

"_Naraku.."_

'My dear Princess Nami, we have ruled this land before, we shall rule it again. Very soon.' he thought.

* * *

Kagome's Dream.. 

_Kagome was on the floor, she opened her eyes to see a bright day, _

"_Kagome!" Shippo said as he hopped into her lap. He hugged her neck and smiled at her. "C'mon, Miroku and Sango are going swimming. "Lets go!" he said as he got up and pulled her arm._

_Kagome smiled and followed. They ran to a little river where Miroku was splashing Sango with water. Sango was screaming and giggling._

"_Out of my way! Out of my way!" Shippo said as he jumped in the air and landed in the water making a big splash. _

_Kagome started giggling, "C'mon Kagome!" Miroku said. "The waters' fine!" Sango added. Kagome was about to. But something red caught her eye. _

_There was Inuyasha, sitting far away from everyone on top of a grassy cliff. Kagome reluctantly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. _

"_Hi, Inuyasha." she said with a smile." Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled. He took her hand and held her. _

"_I love you Kagome." He said. "I love you…but you will die." _

_Kagome's face twisted in horror as she saw blood pouring out of where she stabbed him that night. He gripped tighter on to her and didn't let her go._

"_Let me go!!" she screamed as she pounded on his chest. _

_He chuckled a bit. "You will die, just like when you killed us." he said. Everything turned as black as night as the water of the river turned into a pit of fire._

_Inuyasha turned her around to see the rest of her friends. Sango was naked and soaked with water, her lip was bleeding. Miroku had a bloody arrow sticking out of his body, his skin was burned in various places. _

_Shippo was the worst, He was a grayish pale color, blood was pouring out of his mouth and nose. "You killed us." Miroku said. _

"_Now we kill you." Sango said. _

_A woman voice cackled through her dream. And her face appeared. "So you're my replacement body, a weak human like you? No matter. It is a start." she said. _

"_Who are you?" Kagome said bitterly. _

"_I am Princess Nami. You must be Kagome's lost soul. Naraku has done well. He has not betrayed me." she said._

"_What? What are you talking about? What have you done with my friends?!" Kagome screamed, still struggling to get out of Inuyasha's grasp. _

"_Young girl, Are you def? You did this to them! You betrayed them!" she yelled. _

" _I would never betray my friends!" Kagome yelled back._

"_Naraku possessed you with The Mist we created over this land years ago. He made you do his biding, he made you kill your friends. And your own soul was lost in your body, so you couldn't have broken through the spell!" she cackled. "And now that your body is tainted with evil, I can now possess it, so me and my dearest can rule this realm once again!"_

_Kagome looked at her friends. "Nooo!! You cant do this! You cant!" she screamed. _

"_Throw her in the fire!" Princess Nami ordered. _

"_Yes, Princess." they said. They carried Kagome's body to the flames. "No! Put me down! Please! Nooo!" _

"_Goodbye Kagome." Shippo said as they threw her in. .._

Kagome opened her eyes to Naraku staring at her.

"My Love, is it you?" He said as he took her hand.

"Yes, it is me Naraku." Princess Nami's voice came out of Kagome's mouth.

"The miko's soul, is finished." she said with a maniacal smirk.

"Excellent." Naraku said..

…

* * *

"Shippo is going to be okay, he lost a lot of blood. Keade said he has to stay here for a few days." Sango said as she finished bandaging Inuyasha's wounds. Inuyasha shuddered at the memory of his friends almost being dead. 

**Memory**

Inuyasha was able to survive his fall by hanging on to a branch that was sticking out of the cliff. but he was still losing blood, and fast. he was able to keep it in by tieing his haori arond his abdomen.

He found Shippo..

He was lying in a pool of his own blood. Inuyasha didnt realize how much he meant to him untill then. He was only a kid, he didnt deserve to die. Inuyasha saw that he was still breathing, but his breaths were comming out hoarse and whimpery, he was struggling, he knew he was dying. 'Dont die shippo, dont die.' he though as he picked him up, Shippo opened his eyes halfway. "Inuyasha." he said breathlessly.

"I...I miss.. I miss my.. my parents.."

Shippo closed his eyes, and passed out. " He doesnt have much time!" Sango said. Inuyasha turned to them, Sango was soaked with a cut on her lip, she was dressed, helping Miroku, who had blood flooding out of his chest. Inuyasha grunted as he held his stomach. He let go and saw the blood on his hands. He was losing too much blood, he fainted.

**End Memory**

"I still cant believe how we got here and time for all of us to be okay." Miroku said.

'Neither can I.' Inuyasha thought. "It wasnt Kagome who did this, I saw it in her eyes. She's being controlled." He said.

Kilala mewed as she licked her pirced shoulder, dried blood was still clotted in her light brown fur.

"She almost drowned me, she almost killed us, all of us. Even Shippo, poor Shippo." Sango let a tear fall down her eye as she remembered the pool of blood that surrounded Shippo, and the river of blood that came from Kilala.

" We need to find someway to free her." Miroku said as he patched up his chest. " If that arrow hit me in the heart I would've died instantly."

"We have to find her,who knows what'll happed if we don't." Sango said.

"Naraku, he will pay for this." Inuyasha said.

"I swear on my life he will pay.."

* * *

Aww is it over already? They're alive!?!? Find out what happens in the next chapter, love yaz! 

**KagomeAngel01**


	9. Back Again

Hey Everyone! Did u like my last chapter? Surprise, surprise. Lol well anyways, lets unravel the mystery to this Princess Nami person, and was she and Naraku really in love? NARAKU IN LOVE?

Chapter 9

**Back Again**

"Naraku's castle is beyond those mountains over there." Miroku stated as he pointed far off to the west.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. " I cant wait to tear Naraku limb from limb."

" We have a lot of ground to cover then, lets get moving." Sango said is she grabbed her Hirikotsu and hopped on Kilala's back. She sighed, 'Kagome, we'll get you back.' she thought.

"_Wait_!" a small voice cried.

Everyone turned to see a very pale and sickly fox kitsune limp his way toward them. "Your not leaving without me." Shippo said. He looked so sick that even Inuyasha had to look away from him.

Sango got down from Kilala's back and knelt down to him, "Shippo you can hardly walk." she said softly.

" I don't care! I want Kagome!" he yelled.

Every word sounded raspy, as if he was struggling to say them. " Shippo, you're in no shape to come with us." Miroku stated. "We'll be back soon, you have to stay here and get better."

"No!" Shippo yelled at him.

" I want to help fight for her, she's all I have -" he stopped in mid-sentence when he started to cough. He fell to one knee. Blood started spurting out of his mouth and nose as he coughed and coughed. He felt his lungs burning

as if they were melting. He couldn't stop. Blood was all over his hands.

"Get him to Keade, quick!" Inuyasha demanded.

Sango swooped him up and ran back to Keade's hut. By time she got there Shippo was already knocked out.

"Keade!" Sango yelled in alarm.

Keade came running and took Shippo from Sango's hands. " I told ye to stay in bed." she said as she set him down on the matted floor. Sango stood aside and watched as Keade rushed to get her remedies. Keade soaked a cloth in medicine and pit it on Shippo's head.

"Keade, is he going to be okay?" Sango asked worriedly.

" That poison Naraku concocted was one of the deadliest poisons in the land, the only reason ye has not passed is because ye is a fox demon. This kills humans in second, but because ye is a demon, then it takes time for the poison to fully take over. I have only been slowing down the process. Shippo needs an antidote, he doesn't have much time, he's already lost too much blood."

Sango was shocked.

"But he's .. he's just a little boy. He doesn't deserve to.. to…" she couldn't finish her sentence, she turned her face away from the elderly priestess so she wouldn't see her crying.

"Sango, you must go, ye and the others need to find a cure for Shippo before time runs out." Keade said in alarm.

"But where do I find a cure? How do we know if there even is a cure for this?" Sango asked her.

" There must be. For a poison this strong has to have an antidote, and he couldn't have destroyed it because if he did then, the potion would be strong enough to kill someone. He has to be hiding it somewhere, and ye needs to find it before time runs out for Shippo, you must leave." Keade said.

"Right away, we'll be back soon." Sango said. She took one last glance at Shippo, and walked out of the hut. Sango walked towards Miroku and Inuyasha with her head down.

" It's about time. What took so long?" Inuyasha said impatiently. Sango looked at him then looked away.

"Sango, did something happen, you look worried." Miroku said concerned. Sango hopped onto Kilala's back and put her Hirikotsu on he back.

' I better not worry them with this, It's already bad enough that we have to release Kagome from a spell. And they have to stay focused on that. I'll get the antidote.' she thought.

"Nothing. Lets just go." she said. "Kilala!" and they were off into the air.

Inuyasha knew something was up. He smelled her tears the moment she came back to them, something was going on, and Sango wasn't going to keep it from him..

* * *

"Naraku, my dearest." Princess Nami said Naraku stood holding her. " Oh how I've longed for you."

"As I, my love." he replied. " I still remember that horrible day when they locked you away from me."

**Flashback**

Nami was running to find Naraku. The villagers were coming after her to destroy her. The only one she knew that could protect her was only a short amount of time away from her. She was finally on his territory, she screamed his name. "Naraku!"

In a flash Naraku was by her side. "They're coming, we have to hurry. They're coming to kill us." Naraku looked into her eyes. She was scared for her life. It was up to him to protect her. " Come. Quickly." Naraku said as he took her by the hand and ran inside his hidden castle.

"This way!" One priestess said.. Yumi, the most powerful priestess of the land. ' Its time to die, Princess Nami, you shall not ruin anyone's life anymore.' she thought.

She was hoping Kikyo would come soon. She was still young, and was still learning, but she needed her.

Yumi shot a bow to the west, shattering a barrier that covered the castle. "Nami!" she yelled. "Show yourself!"

Princess Nami appeared, and threw a spear straight for Yumi's heart. Yumi jumped out of the way and landed on one knee. " So we meet again priestess." Nami said.

"You and That demon attempted to kill off our entire village! Our entire land! And you thought we wouldn't take it personally." she yelled.

"Hand over the Shikon Jewel. And we shall raise the mist." Naraku said to her.

"Never!" Yumi yelled.

"Then you shall suffer." Nami said as he laughed. Villagers ran to the castle to burn it down. Naraku placed them in a barrier that sucks the air out of them.

Nami's eyes turned red as a ball of fire formed in her hand and threw it at Yumi. She ducked out the way and shot an arrow at her. The arrow pierced her right arm. "You shall rule no more Nami." she said.

Princess Nami ran at Yumi and tackled her to the floor. Nami scratched her face. "You will never take my kingdom from me! You and all you humans will die!" Nami pushed her off and kicked her in the face.

"You and Naraku are the one ones that will die!" she said. Nami was chanting a spell to herself, immediately Yumi started to lose her powers. "What's happening?" she cried out. All of a sudden her skin started ripping in various places blood was pouring out of her. She screamed as Nami laughed. "Your nothing but a weak miko." she said as she walked away.

Naraku laughed as he watched the humans struggle to breathe, but then he saw an arrow hurtling towards his body.

"Naraku!" Nami yelled. She ran in front of him and stopped the arrow from hitting him. Immediately her body turned to ashes, and her soul flew to a sacred crystal that Yumi had with her. She was losing blood and quickly.

Kikyo stood, with her bow in her hand in amazement, she had just shot her first sacred arrow.

"Nami!! Noo!" Naraku bellowed.

Yumi broke the barrier on the humans and set them free. "Die, Naraku!" she said as she shot an arrow straight through his body, and it dispersed into pieces.

She fell to her knees. She knew she didn't have much time. And she knew that wasn't the last Naraku would come around. But he was gone for now. And she knew she was going to die.

The villagers ran to her side. "Lady Yumi! Please be okay!" Kikyo said with tears in her eyes. Yumi reached into the folds of her kimono, and pulled out the Shikon Jewel, and gave it to the her. " Kikyo, I have taught you well. You are now the protector of the jewel. Guard it well." Yumi gave her one last smile.

And closed her eyes…

Kikyo reached down and took a crystal out of her hand. She knew that Nami's soul was locked inside. " I shall do my best." she said to herself.

**End Flashback**

"And now, so many years later, we're taking control of this land again. You and me together." Naraku said.

Nami's head shot up. "Someone's coming." she said. "They are powerful." Naraku called Kanna and looked through her mirror, and saw that Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were alive and on they're way.

"Naraku, what is wrong?" she said.

He looked away from the mirror and into her eyes.

"Prepare for a battle." he said to her.

* * *

Dun! dun! Dun! What happens next??

**KagomeAngel01**


	10. Time Souls

Hellooo! Im sorrie for not keeping up with the storie, the holidays have been keeping me busy lately. orrie again. But im here now rite??? Lol here's chapter ten!

**Chapter 10**

**Time. Souls.**

"Shippo NO!" Sango screamed as she shot up and out of her nightmare. Inuyasha woke up and fell out of the tree he was sleeping in. Miroku ran over to her as Kilala changed out of her demon form.

"Sango! Whats wrong now?" Miroku said as he helped her up from where she was sleeping. This was the third time Sango has woken everyone up tonight.

Inuyasha stomped over to them. "What the hell is going on here?" he grouched as he rubbed the back of his head. Sango looked back and forth from Inuyasha to Miroku, she was still too shaken to answer the question.

_Shippo puking his blood.._

_Him falling dead…_

"N- nothing. I'm fine, really." she said quietly. Kilala mewed as if trying to comfort her. Miroku was still holding her hand, and to his surprise she actually tightened her grip on it. Now he knew she wasn't okay, there was something she was hiding from them. And he had to figure out what.

"You heard her, she fine, now all of you shut up and go back to sleep." he said as he jumped back up into the tree and closed his eyes. Sango realized she was still holding on to Miroku's hand quickly let it go. A hint of red grew on her face. " I'm sorry for disturbing you again Miroku." she said as she turned from him.

Miroku sat in front of the fire. " Sango?" he said.She turned to him. "Y-yes?" she stuttered, Miroku looked at her as if telling her to sit next to him. At first Sango was hesitant, but she decided she was being silly. 'All I'm doing is sitting next to him, I cant be THAT scared of him can I?' she thought as she sat next to him.

"You're not telling me something." he said.

"What?" Sango knew exactly what he was talking about, and was already feeling guilty.

" Sango, we've been on this quest for more than two years. And we've all grown quite close to each other., we trust each other don't we?" he asked her.

"Of course we do, I trust you Miroku, why would you think that I don't trust you?" Sango asked as she searched his eyes for an explanation. Miroku put his arm around her and pulled her close.

Sango's face turned completely red. She raised her hand to slap him, but realized he hasn't touched her in any perverted way and set it back down.

"Miroku, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Sango, I want you to be able to come to me with anything. I know I may act kind of repulsive with you," he started to say.

'Kind of?' she thought as she smiled lightly.

"But, I care for you Sango, maybe a lot more than I should. My life just doesn't seem complete without you." he said quietly as he gently took her hand in his.

'Is this really happening?' she thought as she blushed again. Sango could see it in his eyes, Miroku loved her. A lot, and even though she didn't liked to show it, she loved him too. Miroku placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Sango closed her eyes and smiled to herself and put her head on his shoulder. She never thought about it, but being with Miroku made her feel so safe, like everything was going to be alright because he was there.

But as she closed her eyes, images of Shippo and her dream flashed through her head. Miroku felt her whole body tense up and let go of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Sango looked at him with a blank expression, and slowly tears started to fill her eyes. She collapsed into his shoulder and cried.

"Sango, if it's anything I said I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" he started to explain, but she cut him off.

"No its not that." she said sadly.

"Then what is it?" he asked her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Sango looked into his eyes, and looked down at her hands. Miroku gently took her hands and raise her head to meet his gaze.

"Tell me." he said quietly.

Stray tears made their way down her face. " We have to find Naraku, we don't have much time." she whispered. Miroku looked confused. "Of course we do, otherwise, we wont be able to free Kagome and-"

"NO!" she yelled as stood up and turned away from him.

Miroku stood up and turned her to face him, he wrapped her arms around her and placed her head under his chin and held her. She cried into his kimono. "What is it Sango?" he asked her. Sango pulled her head back and looked into his eyes.

"We have to find Naraku now… or Shippo will die."

* * *

Naraku and Nami joined hands. "Ready my dear?" she asked him. "Always." Naraku replied. 

Nami laughed evily. Then they stretched out there hands towards the Eastern lands. They're hands grew black and misty, and soon the Mist started to spread across the lands, soon the heard shouts of terror and screams and things breaking and people dying.

Naraku chuckled with delight. All of a sudden, Nami yelped in pain. She held her stomach and crumpled to the floor.

"Nami!" Naraku said as he crounched down beside her.

"Curse that wretched priestess." she choked out, she looked at her hands and saw blood. ' I should have know this weak human body wouldn't last long.' she thought. She looked up at Naraku sadly.

"Love, what is wrong?" he asked her.

"Because I was hit by a sacred arrow, it has not only destroyed my body, but it has affected my soul as well, and now that I use this body, I still bleed the same wounds as long ago." she explained as she looked down at her hands.

" There has to be a way you can stay with me, I wont lose you again. I refuse." Naraku demanded.

"There is. If I have enough human souls to absorb, then this human body will fuse them together, and that will give me a new body, one that I can control myself. I will finally be able to be in my royal beauty again." she said to him.

"I'll see to it that it's done." he said, he picked her up, and brought her in to the castle, and layed her on as bed of silk. "Hurry Naraku." she said lightly.

He gave her one last look, and walked out of the room.

Naraku said a silent spell over the lands, one by one little orbs of light gathered around his castle.

" I need more." he said to himself. 'There's only one woman that has more than enough souls than I require.' he thought.

Images of Kikyo shooting Nami with that arrow from so many years ago flashed into his mind. From that day, he swore revenge on her. And he very much succeeded, untill she was brought back to life. 'She deserves to stay dead. She must pay for what she has done.' he thought, and with that thought he was off, on his way to find her, to kill her once again.

"Kikyo, you will die." he said to himself as an evil grin spread across his face.

* * *

Uh oh watch out Kikyo! find out what happens next! 

**KagomeAngel01**


	11. Your Soul Is Mine

Thanx so much for the new reviews on my last chapters guys, your really great, keep up the good work! .

**Chapter 11**

**Your Soul Is Mine**

Inuyasha was woken by a familiar smell, it was one that he couldn't stand to smell, because it was the smell of death. Yet he always felt like he needed to follow it.

"Kikyo." he said to himself. He quickly he jumped out of the tree, and trailed her scent. ' What do you want from me, why must you keep following me?' he thought. He stopped running when he saw he by a tall tree. Her back was faced to him. But she knew he was there.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha called to her. She turned around.

" Nami, she has returned." She said faintly.

"Who is Nami, what are you saying?" he asked her. Kikyo stared blankly at him. " I thought I had rid myself and this land of her forever."

Kikyo walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. And placed her head on his chest. Inuyasha was surprised, but he did the same.

'So cold..' he thought.

She looked up at him with a little smile on her face. "Lets just leave this world together Inuyasha, I cant bear to stay here waiting for you. You promised me we'd got o hell together."

"What? Kikyo I cant leave, I have to save Kagome." he said to her.

Kikyo glared at him. "She's not of our time! Who cares if she's gotten her own pathetic self in to a predicament she cant get out of, she shouldn't have journeyed into our world in the first place!"

Inuyasha thought back, memories of Kagome flashed through her head. When she held his hand for the first time, and how she said she liked him just the way he was, and the he didn't have to change, and how she's always smiling when she's with him, all this time, he hadn't realized how much she meant to him.

"I have to save her." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Why?!" Kikyo screamed. "She's nothing to you!"

"She's everything to me!" Inuyasha yelled as they broke their embrace. He turned his back on her, as she glared daggers at him.

"Kikyo," he said as he turned to face her.

" I love her."

Silence.

Not even a chirp of a cricket.

Kikyo's expression went blank. Then with all the strength she could muster she slapped him across the face. Blood trickled down his cheek as he held his face in surprise.

" You cant! You just cant! How could you just for get me like that?! So you just dash me aside for someone better! She's nothing but a mere copy!" she screamed at him.

"I'm sorry." he said.

Kikyo closed her eyes and let out a hideous screech. "No!" she yelled at him. All of a sudden a bow and arrow was in her hand, and she aimed straight for his heart.

"If I cant have you, NOBODY CAN!" she screech as tears fell down from her eyes.

"Kikyo, don't!" he said. He was about to reach for her arrow but he stopped and started to sniff the air.

'Naraku..' he thought.

" Kikyo, quick, get behind me." he said to her. In a flash, Naraku was standing right in front of him. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kikyo as if protecting her.

"Where's Kagome you disgusting demon?!" he yelled.

Naraku smirked and chuckled a bit. " Why, no hello? Dogs and there manners."

"Shut your filthy mouth!" Inuyasha said in anger, his patience was growing thin. Inuyasha put his hand on the handle of his Tetsaiga.

" I have not come here to kill you Inuyasha , that time will soon come. I have come here for a different reason, so do not waste my time half-demon"

Inuyasha ran at him with his sword drawn. "Quit your blabberin' and fight me!" he said as he brought the sword down on Naraku's head. A barrier shot him backwards and hit a tree. Naraku laughed scornfully.

"Now, priestess, I believe we have a score to settle." he said to Kikyo.

Kikyo aimed her arrow at Naraku, "I'll defeat you, just like I defeated Nami!"

Naraku glared hard at her. 'Nami..' he thought. Kikyo shot her arrow and it broke the barrier around him. Kikyo ran towards him to stab him with her arrow. Naraku caught her hand and threw her to the floor.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha said as he ran at Naraku, a wave of energy from Naraku's and forced him back. Winds blew everything around Inuyasha had to hang onto a tree to keep from flying away.

'Whats going on here? What does he want with Kikyo?' he thought.

Kikyo was on her knees. Naraku picked her up by the collar of her kimono, "I need your souls." Naraku said as he smiled menacingly at her. He let go of her and she floated in the air, she struggled but she couldn't move.

" And I shall have them." he said as he raised his hand to the sky, as it turned black the winds started to blow harder.

Inuyasha stabbed the Tetsaiga into the ground and started to walk towards them, but it was a struggle. He heard Kikyo's blood curdling scream!

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku laughed as the souls left her body and flew around in circles.

As the souls flew away, Kikyo's body started to get older and older. Then she just turned into dust. And blew away. The winds stop blowing.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran after Naraku.

"We will meet again Inuyasha, very soon." Naraku said as he floated away with the souls.

"Get back her you coward!" Inuyasha yelled out to him, but his voice just blew away with the soft air…

He let out a cry of frustration.

"I'll kill you Naraku. I swear on my life I'll kill you."

* * *

Awww Poor Kikyo, I never like her anyways lol, find out what happens soon! 

**KagomeAngel01**


	12. Reborn

Hey everyone! I know the last chapter was a lil short, I'm sorrie! But I hope this one's a little longer! Enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

**Reborn**

" Why didn't you guys tell me that Shippo's life was at stake here?!" Inuyasha yelled up at them as he ran his way through the woods. Sango felt guilty for keeping it a secret from them.

"You already have too much to worry about Inuyasha, we'll take care of the antidote!" Miroku yelled down from Kilala's back. Inuyasha looked up at them, then looked forward towards finding Naraku's castle.

" Are you sure this is the way to Naraku's castle Miroku?" he yelled.

"I'm positive, I can feel the pneumonic aura getting stronger as we advance!" Miroku yelled back.

"There!" Sango said through her gas mask as she pointed forward.

Naraku's huge dark castle came into view as they got closer. It casted a shadow over the eastern lands, demons were spread around to protect the castle. Kilala landed next to Inuyasha.

" How are we supposed to get through?" Sango said.

" How do you think? We'll fight our way through!" Inuyasha said as he ran towards the castle.

"Hot head." Miroku said as he watched him run.

Sango shook her head at him. "Let's go Kilala!" Sango yelled. Kilala flew off into the air and to the castle.

'Kagome, I'm coming, just hold on a little while longer.' Inuyasha thought.

* * *

Nami was floating in the air, with a bluish light surrounding her body, her eyes were closed as souls from around the land were adsorbed into her. 

Naraku looked up at her. ' Just a few more.' he thought. All of a sudden he felt a feeling. Someone was here. And he knew exactly who it was.

" The pathectic half-demon is just begging to be killed." he said to himself as he made his way towards the castle opening.

Meanwhile

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha screamed to the skies as he sliced the demons in half. But slowly they pieced back together.

"They keep regenerating!" Sango yelled as she cut through one with her sword.

"Let me take it from here." Miroku said. He unwrapped his hand

"Wind Tunnel!" he yelled as a strong wind over took everything. Trees and pieces of the demons were sucked into his hand. Inuyasha stuck his sword into the ground and held on to Sango so they would be sucked in too.

Miroku recovered his hand again. "Good work Miroku." Inuyasha said as he ran over to him. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard somebody clapping slowly in rhythm, he could smell his scent, it filled his nostrils.

"Yes, nice work monk." Naraku said as he chuckled evilly. "But of course, it'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Give me back Kagome you bastard!!" he yelled as he ran at him, a barrier made him fly back.

"You attempts will only be in vain half demon, I have plans for the young miko." Naraku said.

"We'll take her back force!" Sango spoke up.

" You will find out in time." Naraku said as he faded away.

Inuyash wasn't gonna let him go this time.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran at the castle and inside.

"C'mon Miroku!" Sango said as she hopped on Kilala. Miroku followed. "Kilala! Follw Inuyasha!"

Kilala took off and flew into the castle.

* * *

Naraku watched as souls flew into Kagome's body. " I"ve waited so long.." he said to himself. 

"What the fuck is this?! What did you do to Kagome you bastard?!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked from Kagome to Naraku, nothing but fury in his eyes.

"Watch and you'll find out." Naraku said as he turned to face him. Naraku raised his hand and laughed scornfully. A gray light over took the palm of his hands, Kagome's body started to move. Her body raised higher into the sky, the power over took the castle, and it crumbled to the ground.

"Whats going on?!" Sango yelled through all the commotion.

All of a sudden, Kagome's eyes and mouth shot open, and black rays shot out of her.

'Yes, finally!' Naraku thought happily.

A ball of blackness remained in the sky as Kagome's body fell.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. He ran as fast as he could and caught her lifeless body, he slowly set her down.

"Kagome! Kagome! Say something!" he said as he shook her. Kagome didn't open her eyes. Sango and Miroku ran over to her. Miroku took her hand. And felt it.

Icy cold.

No pulse…

"She's dead." Mioku said sadly. Inuyasha felt like his heart was ripped from his body. A blast of fury over took him. And he tackled Miroku to the ground. Sango dragged him off of him and tried to hold him back. He was thrashing around in her arms.

"Don't say that! Don't you dare say that!" he screamed as tears streamed down his face. He stopped struggling when he heard the scornful laughter of a women coming from with in the ball of blackness still in the sky.

They stopped what they did and stared at it, Naraku smiled gleefully.

A woman with smooth ivory skin and long jet black hair emerged from the blackness. She had a tiara on her head, and was wearing a black kimono with grey flowers on them, her eyes were the colors of fading embers in a fire.

She curled her hands into a fist and uncurled it. She laughed again.

"Finally." she said.

Princess Nami, was finally reborn.

* * *

Ahhh!! Princess Nami! i dont like her either! Kagome noo!!

**KagomeAngel01**


	13. Battle

Princess Nami! Nooo! She's back! What are they gonna do!?

Chapter 13

**Battle**

"The time has come." Nami said as she floated down in front of Naraku.

"Princess Nami." Miroku said as he glared at her. Inuyasha shook him "Who the hell is she? What did she do to Kagome?" he said.

"Princess Nami ruled this land long ago, with Naraku by her side. They made lives terrible for every single person living in the villages. They were the ones who casted The Mist spell over everyone. Then one night, two brave young mikos overthrew them, Princess Nami died saving Naraku from Kikyo's scared arrow. And now, they have found a way for her to come back." Miroku stated.

"But- but how?" Sango yelled.

" They've must've used the soul transfer spell. They needed a pure body and soul. Naraku had to taint Kagome with evil. That's why she went on a rampage and tried to kill us. Nami's soul over took Kagome's body. And they must've fused other souls together to make Nami a new body. I just don't understand how they're able to stay together."

"Could it be Kagome's soul holding them together? Her priestess powers are strong enough to do anything." Sango said.

"I think so, which means Nami holds the power of a priestess, who knows what she can accomplish. If we defeat her, its less than likely that Kagome's soul will return to her body." Miroku said sadly.

"So your saying Kagome stays dead either way?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku looked blankly at him.

" I'm gonna make you eat those words Miroku! I'll beat those odds and I'll bring Kagome back, you'll see." Inuyasha said as he glared at Nami.

He let out a cry of fury and ran towards her. Nami didn't flinch one bit, she smiled wickedly. A bow and arrow formed in the palm of her hand. Her eyes turned pitch black as she shot an arrow at him. The aura around the arrow was gray to show that it was tainted.

"Inuyasha! Don't let that arrow hit you!" Miroku called out. Inuyasha barley dodged it and it hit a rabbit. Immediatley it bled from every opening on its body and it exploded.

Sango gasped. " Inuyasha! Be careful!" She said.

Nami chuckled. " This era is filled with weak humans. They'll be so easy to control." she said to Naraku.

"Shut your mouth bitch!" Inuyasha said as he ran at her again.

"WIND SCAR!"

A blast unleashed itself and went right towards Naraku and Nami. But as it got to them it fizzled out.

"Huh? What happened?" Inuyasha said to himself.

"Don't you see you weak half demon, no amount of your power will ever stop us." Naraku said.

"Hirikotsu!" Sango yelled.

Sango's Haricots just barley missed Naraku's head. He looked up to see her and Miroku on Kilala's back.

"Next time you wont be so lucky!" Sango called down to them.

Kilala landed and Sango and Miroku hopped off and stood next to Inuyasha. Kilala brought Sango's boomerang back.

"So are we going to fight? Or are we not?" Nami asked.

* * *

Shippo was hardly breathing.

Keade had fear in her eyes as she chanted a spell to keep him at ease. Shippo opened his eyes.

"K-Keade." he said breathlessly.

"Yes little one?" she said to him.

"A- am I g-going to die?" he said as he closed his eyes again. Keade caressed his cheek. ' I don't know Shippo, I don't know.' she thought.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Miroku screamed as he fell from the peak of a cliff. Sango swooped down on Kilala and caught him.

"Are you okay?" she said.

" Yes, I am. Thank you." He said with a little tremble in his voice.

They were beaten up. Sango had dried blood on her forehead and was bleeding a little from her shoulder. Miroku looked beaten up and about to faint but hung on, even though he had little strength left.

Inuyasha groaned as he hit the floor. Blood poured out of his mouth.

""Give it up you usless dog, you powers are no match for mine!" Nami stated.

"You think I'm just gonna let you keep your life after you used Kagome as a damn human suit?! You got another thing coming bitch!" Inuyasha said as he ran at her.

Naraku shot energy out of his hands forcing Inuyasha back into a tree. He let out a cry of pain as the tree collapsed on him.

"Naraku!!" Sango yelled from the sky as she threw her Hirikotsu at him. A barrier immediately went over him an deflected it.

"How the hell are they doing that?" Miroku exclaimed.

"Demon slayer, do not test my patience. I might have something to keep you occupied." He said slyly.

Naraku waved his hands.

And a black figure came before him. In a shape of a boy.

Sango squinted to see, and then she gasped.

The boy was wearing the same armor as her. But only in blue. His head knelt down as if saying a prayer.

"Kohaku.." Sango whispered. "Kohaku!"

"Kohaku, kill her, kill the demon slayer, this is an order!" Naraku yelled.

Kohaku's head shot up, his eyes were black. As if he was taken over and no longer controlled his body. He glared up at Sango, and threw his chain blade at her. But it stabbed Kilala in the shoulder.

"Kilala!" Sango yelled as Kilala whimpered in pain. They crashed to the ground. Kilala turned back into cat form. She was knocked out.

Sango stood up and glared back at Kohaku. "Miroku, take Kilala and put her somewhere safe, I can handle things here by myself." she said without looking at him.

"But Sango, I-" He started to say.

"GO NOW!" she screamed at him. He felt shocked. He gathered Kilala in to his arms and trudged off.

Sango stood and stared at him for a moment. " I want my little brother back."

she muttered. "And if I have to take you back by force," Sango drew her sword and pointed it at him.

"Then so be it."

* * *

Inuyasha crawled out from under the trees.

"Had enough dog?" Nami said as she laughed scornfully.

Inuyasha used his sword to pushed himself up. "Not even close." he muttered as he smirked with a bloody lip.

"You incompetence is irritating." she said as she frowned.

"I will not let Kagome die! I'll fight to the death for her!" he yelled.

"If it is what you desire!" she yelled. She drew he arrow and shot it at him. Inuyasha stood his ground. And didn't move out of the way.

' I love you Kagome.' he thought

"Inuyasha no! That arrow!" Miroku screamed at him.

The arrow hit Iuyasha in the shoulder. He flew back into a boulder. His body shuddered vigorously as blood started to pour out of him in rivers...

* * *

Sorry its been so long you guys!! but this is the end of the chappie and i promise the next one wont take so long!

**_- KagomeAngel01_**


	14. Kohaku

Sorry the last Chapter took so long guys! But I see I have new reviewers! Thanks A lot to :

**Bladzesword**

**cINDY**

You Guys are great! That doesn't mean that I'm not thanking my old reviewers because you guys were a BIG help, thank you so much! Keep it up you guys your reely motivating me!

**Chapter 14**

**Kohaku**

Sango grunted in pain as she flew back into a boulder. 'He's stronger than I thought.' Sango thought as she panted. Kohaku's blade clashed against the boulder as Sango dodged out of the way. Her left arm and leg and the right side of her cheek was sliced and bleeding.

Kohaku didn't have scratch on him.

She raised her sword. And ran at him. He ran at her and they met, both struggling as they're blades were forced against each other.

" Kohaku! Stop it! It's me, your sister!" she screamed.

Kohaku stopped struggling and tried to trip her. She flipped over him and backed up.

" Kohaku, you have trained with me for a long time! I know all your tricks!" she yelled.

Kohaku stared at her. And he slowly smiled, wickedly. Then in a gray mist, he slowly faded. Sango didn't know what to expect. 'Where is he?' she thought. She quickly turned around. Keeping he sword drawn in case there was a surprise attack.

Kohaku watched her from the top of the trees and waited for a chance to attack. He knew how alert she was. Sango put her sword down and sighed. Kohaku smirked, and sprang out and swung his blade down on her.

* * *

Nami laughed scornfully "Is this competition you have been dealing with love? He's a weak dog."

Naraku took her hand. "That does not matter now my sweet. Now we have no one to stand in our way. We shall rule this realm, and the next. We shall have everlasting life." he said to her with a look of glee.

" N- never." a voice grunted.

Naraku turned around and faced Inuyasha. " You incompetent half-demon."

Inuyasha grunted as he stood up. His lip was bleeding, but that didn't stop him from chuckling a little bit. " I thought you knew me by now Naraku." Inuyasha looked up and smirked at him. " I never give up."

Inuyasha dug his sharp finger nails into his skin and pulled out the bloody arrow. He snapped it and threw it to the floor.

"How can that be?!" Naraku said.

Nami looked at her arrows. "I hold the miko's powers, and because her powers fused with mine, my arrows don't work against him! The priestess has fallen in love with that half demon, her power refuses to work against love."

"You think I'm just going to let you get away with killing Kagome? Guess again." He said as he held his shoulder. He smirked again as he stared up at the two.

" You want me? Come get me." He stated.

* * *

Sango screamed, closed her eyes and waited for the pain to hit her body.

But it didn't.

Sango opened her eyes to see Miroku struggling to keep Kohaku's blade away with his staff.

"Sango! The antidote! Kohaku has it, it's strapped to his armor!" Miroku yelled to her.

Sango looked down to see a white bottle strapped to her brother's blade sheath. She reached it for it, but Kohaku sliced her hand in the process. She screamed in pain and drew her hand back quickly.

Kohaku tripped Miroku, and hopped away from them.

Sango held her hand in agony. Kohaku walked up to her, Miroku ran in to block her from any attack. Kohaku threw him aside.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled.

Kohaku raised his blade and looked down on Sango, who was sitting on her knees looking down at the ground. Sango looked up at him with a look of defeat.

'Kohaku..' she reached up to touch his cheek with her bloody hand. Kohaku smacked it away, smearing her blood on his face. Sango winced in pain and held her hand again.

"Do it Kohaku." she said as she grimaced. "Kill me. But just know that.." she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you. Little brother."

Kohaku raised his blade and started to bring it quickly down on her. But he stopped. Part of him didn't want to do it, part of him was still being controlled. The struggle brung tears to his eyes.

He dropped his blade and let out an animal like cry. He held his hand in pain.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head. He fell to his knees and fainted. "Kohaku!" Sango yelled. She crawled over to him and shook him and tried to wake him up. " Kohaku please…" she begged. Kohaku slowly opened his eyes to Sango's tears falling on his face. Sango grabbed her brother into her arms and held him tight.

"Baby brother.." she whispered as tears fell down her eyes.

"Sister." he mumbled as hey stood up. Sango cried tears of joy as she hugged him tighter.

"Oh, Kohaku, I've missed you so." she said. Kohaku reached for the antidote and placed it in her hands.

"Give this to Shippo. It will heal all his sickness." he said quickly.

Sango nodded and accepted the bottle. She was so happy he remembered her. They embraced again.

* * *

Nami and Inuyasha were fighting back and forth. Naraku sat back and watched as his queen fought for they're soon to be kingdom. A surge of lost power went through him. He glared over at Kohaku hugging Sango.

'No! How could he have broken my spell?' he thought.

Naraku's floated over to them. "Kohaku, I have no use for you anymore." he bellowed from above them. One of Naraku's demon tentacles went straight for the hugging brother and sister.

"Sango move!" Kohaku yelled. He pushed her away. Sango grunted as she feel to the ground.

Kohaku screamed in pain and agony..

Sango looked up in horror.

Naraku's tentacle went completely through Kohaku's body. Naraku laughed and disappeared.

"KOHAKU!" Sango screamed. She ran over to him and held his dying body in her hands.

"Sango.. I'm ..I'm sorry.." he stuttered. He gave her a sad smile. " I guess this is what I deserve for all the wrong I've done huh?" he said.

"No! don't say that! You will live, and we'll be together again, sister and brother, like we should have been!" she said to him. Sango raised her hand from under him, she started in horror at her hand which was drenched in his dark blood. She started to cry.

" Kohaku..I'm sorry. Don't go." she said through her tears

"I love you sister." He replied. His eyes slowly closed..never to be open again.

"No! Kohaku! Please, don't leave me here without you! I need you! Please!" she said as she shook him.

Kohaku's body went cold and limp. Sango's tears fell hard and freely down her face. She hugged his lifeless body and kissed his forehead. She laid him back down again. And cried.

She felt strong arms surround her from behind. Miroku looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Miroku, he saved my life.." Sango whispered.

Miroku held her tight as she cried into his shoulder.

* * *

Nooo!! Kohaku! Its a good thing Kohaku pused he when he did or Sngo and him would have been shish- cabobed! What happens next? Find out soon!

**KagomeAngel01**


	15. Dead

Poor Kohaku! He saved his sister's life. Only for him to be killed in the end.

Special Thanks To:

**Maire 53**

**Piroko Hatake**

My new reviewers! Thanks for the reveiws guys! To answer your question Maire 53, this is the new chappie, I hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 15**

**Dead**

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled to the demon lord. " My fight is with you, not with your wench." he said as he smirked at him.

Naraku glared at him. " Watch your tongue, you weak minded fool." he said as he shot his tentacles at him. Inuyasha dodged out of the way as they stabbed the ground.

"Is that the best you can do?" Inuyasha said triumphantly.

" Why don't you find out for yourself." Naraku cackled.

" My pleasure!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran at Naraku with his Tetseiga.

* * *

"Nami generates her and Naraku's immortality through that crystal! The one Priestess Yumi trapped her in all those years ago!" Miroku yelled over to Sango, who was standing with her Hirikotsu in one hand and glaring up at Naraku.

' You killed my brother. Now I'll destroy something precious of yours.' she thought.

"So you're saying, if we get that crystal and destroy it, then Naraku and Nami wont be immortal?" Sango asked him.

"Exactly." he said as he nodded his head.

Sango's eyes trailed over to her brother's dead body. ' Naraku will pay.' she thought. She took off running, not waiting for Miroku and Kilala. Eventually they followed.

Nami was at a distance from Inuyasha, aiming one of her black tipped arrows at his back. She glared at him. " Die Inuyasha." she said as she pulled the arrow back..

"Hirikotsu!"

Sango's Hirikotsu flew through the air and sliced Nami's hand. Nami screamed out of surprise and pain at her bloodied hand. Her bow and arrow fell to the ground.

"Damn you!" she screamed at Sango, who was standing at a top of a hill behind her. Sango glared at her.

"My brother is dead. And Naraku is busy at the moment. So I thought 'Why not take my anger out on you?'" Sango yelled back.

Nami let out a cry of fury and ran at her. Two swords formed in her hands. She jumped high in the air and brought them down on Sango.

Sango quickly drew her sword and reflected it. The power between them made both of them fall back. Sango fell to knee but got back up, she smirked at Nami, who was breathing hard and glaring back at her.

" I actually thought you were strong." Sango said.

" With the power of mine and Naraku, we are stronger than any human will ever be!" she said breathlessly.

" It seems to me that you need your precious Naraku for everything, you weak demon." Sango fired back. " Your nothing without him and you know it!"

" Do not test my patience, demon slayer!" Nami said as she ran at her and sliced the air with her sword as Sango dodged out of the way. Sango turned and slit Nami's back with her sword.

Nami fell to the ground as black blood poured out of her…but she healed back up.

Sango gasped.

Nami laughed evilly as she got to her feet. " You fool. Don't you see? I am immortal. No matter what you do, you will never beat me." she hissed.

Sango smirked again, "Oh really?" she said back.

"Miroku, now!"

Nami turned quickly to see Miroku chanting a spell. Immediately, Nami's nerves went numb, and Miroku controlled her body. Nami cried out for Naraku's help, but Naraku was too wrapped up in his battle against Inuyasha.

"Sango! I cant hold onto her mind for long! Grab the crystal!" Miroku yelled.

Sango ran to Nami and grabbed the crystal that was attached to the chain around her neck. She tried to pull it off, but Nami grabbed it.

"Miroku! Control her!" she yelled as she worked to get her hand free.

Miroku let out a hurtful cry. Sango looked over to him, He feel to his knees and was holding his head, crying out in agony. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as blood started to pour out of his ears, he collapsed to the ground.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed. Nami cackled and threw her aside. The necklace broke and the crystal flew out of her hands. And fell to the ground.

"My crystal!" Nami exclaimed.

Sango dove for it. And got it. Nami kicked it out of her hand. It went in the air and Nami was about to catch it. But Sango tackled her out of the way and caught it herself.

"You weak human bitch, give me my crystal!" Nami said.

Sango stood and smirked. Then she threw the crystal in the air, just when Kilala flew by. Kilala caught the crystal and broke it with her saber teeth.

"NO!" Nami screamed.

A gray mist overtook her body and immediately souls flew away from her body.

"No! Stop!" she screamed as she fell to her knees. She was getting weak. Sango grabbed her sword.

" Go to hell Nami!" she screeched. In one swift movement she sliced Nami's head off her body.

A blast of energy sent Sango flying into a tree. Trees and debris flew everywhere as souls blasted out of the remains of Nami's body and into the sky.

Kilala swooped down to protect Sango from the things that were being blown around.

* * *

Naraku felt a surge of power lost in him. He was mortal. And he knew it. 'How can that be?!' he thought. 'Nami! Something must've happened to Nami!' he could feel it. She way dying. "No! not again! I will not let you die!" he said with anger and frustration.

And that's when he saw her. She was on her knees and souls were flying out of her..

And watched as Sango sliced her head of her shoulders..

" NAMI!" Naraku bellowed. He swooped down to where her body laid.

And watched as her useless body turn to dust and blew away…

"Nami.." he said sadly as he looked at the ground. His sadness was quickly replaced with fury as he glared at Sango, who was trying to wake Miroku up.

"YOU!" he yelled. Sango looked up and one of his tentacles shot out at her and went through her shoulder and pinned her to a tree. She cried out in agony.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled. Kilala tried to come to her rescue. But Naraku used one of his tentacles to smack her away.

"Kilala!" Sango screamed.

"I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU DIE!" Naraku said with an evil smile.

* * *

Uh - oh. Whats gonna happen? Find out in my next chapter!! Cya soon!

**_KagomeAngel01_**


End file.
